Ardent Fire!
by AyameFT
Summary: Natsu and his band mates moved to the city called Magnolia. Natsu and his band were on the top list. When they all decided to go to school, Natsu accidentally bumps into a teacher who gives his break duty. Outside, Natsu was cleaning, until he saw a blonde hair girl. He later finds out her name is Lucy. She is shy around boys. Will Natsu, the top singer in the world, become hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Try to listen to the song when a character in the story is singing. I will tell you the song, but for now here is Ardent Fire! Enjoy!**

Song of the Day: Heartbeats, by - Nine Lashes/strong/p

* * *

"Everyone who can love

Everyone who can hide

Is beating inside me

Every breath is a gift

Every pulse is alive

And it's burning inside of you,

I feel your blood rush through my veins

I feel your blood rush through my veins

All the hope and all the shame

You feel my pain touch every nerve

You see we're all the same,

Everyone cries

Everyone bleeds

Everyone falls down

We're the same underneath

Everyone loves

Everyone breathes

Everyone's heart beats

Everyone's heart beats,

Everyone's heart beats

Everyone's heart beats,

I can see my reflection

When I look in your eyes

And they're burning right through me

When a look is a gun

And a tongue is a knife

Can I still get through to you,

I feel your blood rush through my veins

All the hope and all the shame

You feel my pain touch every nerve

You see we're all the same,

Everyone cries

Everyone bleeds

Everyone falls down

We're the same underneath

Everyone loves

Everyone breathes

Everyone's heart beats

Everyone's heart beats,

You can run

I can hide

But your always be a part of me

We can break

We can hold

In the end, we're just the same underneath,

Everyone cries

Everyone bleeds

Everyone falls down

We're the same underneath

Everyone loves

Everyone breathes

Everyone's heart beats

Everyone's heart beats,

Everyone cries

Everyone bleeds

Everyone falls down

We're the same underneath

Everyone loves

Everyone breathes

Everyone's heart beats

Everyone's heart beats,

Everyone's heart beats

Everyone's heartbeats..."

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

 _Done!_ I panted. I just sang a lovely song that all my fans loved. My band mates, looked into the crowd: waving, smiling, throwing kisses, and having fun. I gave a thumbs up to my band mates. They all returned the thumbs up. I started to wave at the crowd. The crowd went wild. The fans were screaming. I must be deaf, cause I can't hear the screams that loudly. Me and the band mates, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Sting, and Rouge, all went off stage. Our bodyguards blocked the fans from shredding our clothes off. I happened before, but not to me. Gray and Rouge were talking loudly, cause they couldn't hear each other. Gajeel and Sting were talking about a battle when they get home, which is not happening. Jellal came up to me and pat my back a couple of times. The lights on the stage were shining brightly into the night sky, moving and turning. Changing colors every once in a while. It felt nice to be here right now.

"You did great Natsu!" Jellal yelled.

"Thanks! You're a great guitarist!" I yelled back.

Each of my band members has an instrument to play. I'm the lead singer, Jellal is the guitarist, Sting is the drummer, Gray was the d.j, Rouge was the backup singer and Gajeel pianist. We all had roles to play and we all followed them. I met Gray in second grade. I and he tend to fight every now and then, but he always starts it, not me. Jellal is the maturest out of us all combined. Sting and Rouge are brothers, even though they don't look like it, and are 'sometimes' bad back. It depends on how they wake up in the morning. And I got to say, Rouge is second of being mature and I'm third. The rest, I'm not sure. I'm not really playful when it comes to meeting new friends, nor nice. I just trust my band mates and that's all. Cause... I'm just like that. Anyway, we headed for the white limbo, that was parked at the end of the red floor beneath our feet. I got in first then, Jellal, Gray, Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel. We all sat down and started to chat about the song. Gray tried to start a conversation with me, but I ignored him. Besides, we all know how that will turn out. Then Jellal something that made us all jump a little.

"So, who is excited about school?" Jellal said while his eyes were closed.

"School? Never heard of it." Gajeel said.

"I have and is it supposed to be fun?" Sting added.

Gray chimed in. "No, it's not supposed to be fun... especially with a flame brain there."

I snapped, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU DAMN ICE EATER?!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU FIRE ASS BREATHER?!"

"CAUSE YOU SAID IT!"

Jellal punch me and Gray on our sides. I grunted and whined a little at the sudden pain. Gray blinked a few times, before looking out the window.

"That's enough! I had been in here, listening to you two dogs bark at one another!" Jellal said with frustration, "It's annoying!"

Jellal calmed down at looked at Sting, who was really quiet. "School will be fun unless we ruin it...," he said looking at both me and Gray, "... anyway, I think a school will be a new experience!"

"How so?" I questioned.

"Cause, you get to meet new friends, get to know adults better, get to know each other better, which is always up first. Oh, and find love," Jellal replied. I rolled my eyes at each and one of those 'experiences' he brought up.

Gray, Sting, and Gajeel looked at Jellal when he said the word 'love'.

Rouge came out of his quiet zone, "Love is when you find a girl you claimed your life to. When you meet a girl you want to, get to know her better, become best friends, and be hers forever."

"Forever?" Gray said.

"Yeah... surprised?"

"Rouge how do you know so much about love?" Sting asked his brother curiously.

"I don't know nor care, it's just a natural thing when all boys go through puberty. And since we're 16, we all been through that and know now those 'feeling' when you see a cute girl."

"I hate the feeling," Gajeel commented with a calm face.

After that conversation, I don't think I ever thought about love before. I mean I been around crazy girl fans, but not the 'one', that crazy saying. I sighed. The limo stopped in front of the Bregkey Hotel. One of the million dollar companies. We all got out and went inside. Gajeel and Sting fought and raced up the stairs. While me, Jellal, and Rouge, used the elevator. We were all quiet. Are we all thinking about the same thing? I questioned myself. When the elevator stopped on floor 30 (the highest floor) we went in to find Sting and Gajeel chilling on the couch watching T.V. Everyone settled and silence filled the room. That was until...

"So Gajeel?! Remember that fight we talked about when we got home?!" Sting said.

Gajeel smiled, "How could I forget?!" Gajeel jumped toward Sting. Sting dodged it, leading Gajeel to fall on the floor making the T.V shake near him. Sting jumped Gajeel wrestling him to the floor and making the house items around them shake like an earthquake. Gajeel and Sting fought over and over again, not taking a moment to breathe.

"HEY WOULD Y'ALL ST-" I was told to yell but was interrupted, by an ice-cube that hit me in the forehead. I grunted in frustration. Then more ice-cubes continued to hit me. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU GRAY! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU ASS WIPE!"

"LET'S PLAY A GAME FIRE SINKER!" Gray yelled, coming out of the kitchen, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU INTO A FLAT PANCAKE!"

"THEN COME AT ME YOU LAZY ICE-CUBE!"

Then Gray ran into the living room, where I was and kicked my leg, making me fall backward. I chuckled. Then I got up and lunged at him. Gray and I fought the whole time. Screaming names at each other. Jellal sighed. He was sitting at the dining room table and Rouge was in his bedroom blocking out the sounds coming from us four.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it's short, had to do some errands... +_+**

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

"Wake up!" Said a noise in the distance, "WAKE UP!"

I groaned as I turned my head the other way from the sound. Then I felt a sharp shiver go down my spine, making me shoot out of the covers. I looked around my surrounding of the room, to find Gray and Jellal looking at me.

Jellal was starting at me with 'you are dead eyes' and standing in the doorway. I sheepishly smiled at him.

"Uh, hey Jellal!" I happily said, but he made no movement nor sound.

Gray was looking both of us and threw both of his arms in the air and walked out of the room.

"You're slow at getting up," Jellal finally said.

"I can't help it. Let's say it's normal for teens... we do it all the time. We hate the mornings and sleep through almost the whole day and only get up for junk food..."

Jellal was still staring, I pulled in my bottom lip. "Sorry," I said with puppy eyes.

Jellal stopped giving me a mean look and sighed. "Get up. Today is moving day and I swear, if we are late, I'm leaving you at a zoo."

I gave him a sarcastic nod, then rolled my eyes. "Like you will leave this handsome boy at a zoo," I said while getting up from the bed. The reason Jellal acts like an adult is that he is an adult. He is a little older than us all, he been to college before and got a degree in music. But he is so damn annoying. Jellal shakes his head in frustration and leaves. I go to my drawer and start to get dressed, then on top the dresser, I see a black marker. I shrugged and put the marker in my pocket. Then I go into the living room and help the others with packing. After packing, the gang loaded up and the moving truck went ahead of them, not like they were in a rush or anything. I and the others were all in a limbo, that was behind the moving truck.

"So, Jellal, you picked the house... what does the house look like?" I asked, trying to lift the aura that was very bad.

"The house had 5 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms," Jellal said while reading his newspaper.

"5 bedrooms?!" Gajeel shouted.

"And 6 bathrooms?! It's not an even number! We are unlucky!" Sting yelled after, whining into Gajeel's shoulder.

Gray and Rouge both sighed. Of course, Rouge had his earbuds in, but I guess he could hear us screaming, cause then after the screaming, we heard his loud music playing. It seemed that Jellal was a little jealous of Rouge, with the earbuds. I rolled my eyes, then closed them. It seemed that I didn't hear anything... for a while. After realizing the silence, I woke up. I groaned, in pain of my neck. I was still in the limbo, and the gang was asleep. And I slept in an uncomfortable position.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Man... shit that hurts," I groan. Then I felt something inside my pocket, rubbing against my leg. I reach into my pocket and pulled out the marker I got before. I looked up to see that everyone is still asleep, then I gave a devilish grin. I quietly and slowly went toward Gray face. Then my artwork started.


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the Day: Halo, by - Starset

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

After I did my 'gorgeous' art, I myself went back to sleep. Besides, I want to look like I did nothing. Perhaps, even start snoring, if that is what it takes to look innocent. Anyway, during the ride, the moving truck went ahead of us. The limbo we were in stopped a couple of times around gas stations, fast-food restaurants, and even shops. Three days passed, and we were still not in Magnolia. Now I think about it, did we really all go to Magnolia, because of school? I mean education is powerful and important. But, as a singer, I didn't really need to go to school. The same goes for everyone else in this limbo, expect for Jellal. Like I said, he went to college and graduated with music. Still. I didn't need school. Jellal taught us from head to toe. That's all I need for a singer. Jellal told us all, that if we went to school, we would be in high school. Which did make sense, perhaps not to Sting, but to Rouge, he thought he needs to be in college. Idiot. It didn't really matter to me where he went. But, perhaps it does, cause I need a backup singer. You know how I said I was the third maturest? I take it back, Sting is the third, and I'm 5th. Gray is last, while Gajeel takes fourth. That is what I meant last time. Sometimes... I wish that the band would disband. I mean think about it, we could be doing something more fun, than sitting here in a slow ass limbo and waiting another life, which doesn't come. Tears started to come into my eyes for no obvious reason.

Gray woke up to see me crying. "Woah, buddy what is happening?"

Still, I cried. I must have an emotional problem, cause the water works were hard to my eyes.

Jellal and the others were already awake, trying to get me to stop.

"Natsu, stop these tears, there's no point," Rouge said

"We are here for you," Sting said, with a soft smile.

Jellal and Gajeel were quiet, making sure that the others didn't make me cry more. But, all them went silent, looking at Gray. I was surprised when they went quiet, but when I realize why they went quiet, I covered my face with my hands. Gray himself was surprised and quiet. He started to check his clothing to make sure he didn't spill anything on him.

"What is it?" Gray asked while raising an eyebrow.

I quickly gave Jellal and the others the cut throat motion with my hand. Gajeel chuckled. Jellal rolled his eyes. Rouge sat back and put his earbuds in, knowing what is next. Sting relaxed along with Rouge but watched with curiosity. Me, not knowing what to do, threw an arm around Sting and pretended to talk to him, but instead, told him to play along with me. Sting nodded.

"So Sting, how was that beehive of yours on that play?" I asked.

Sting was very confused but had to play along. "P-Play? I nev- did a play, when I was fiv- six and I did great!"

I was so confused and so was everyone else. Sting perhaps just blew it, for me and him.

"That sounds nice," I mumbled.

Sting said nothing after that. Which in my case, made Gray more concern and very persist. I groaned as he yelled in me ear, trying to get an answer, in which I'm not gonna spill. But, I can't help it or the others when Gray goes in their faces and yell. It makes us laugh like a hyena. Sting looked like he was gonna exploded with the truth. Damn, I forget, he can't hold a secret. He started to sweat with anxiety. He was about to give up on himself when I had to be intrepid.

"Alright, so I love markers, right?" I said to the others. I stared at them, then they started to talk.

"What the hell? What's with the sudden fact?" Gajeel asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I suppose. It's not like you can't keep your hands to yourself," Jellal said, picking up on what I was doing.

"Watch it. Don't make it sound sexual," Rouge said with a sigh.

"Okay. I'm very confused. I don't want to see yall laugh anymore! I want an answer now!" Gray said with anger. All of us were quiet for a moment.

"It was Natsu! He drew on your face with a marker!" Sting yelled, with tears pouring from his face.

"It was not!" I yelled back.

"I knew it! Something was off about you, fucking felonious bastard!" Gray screamed.

"Oh Lord, spare me!" I yelled and started to pray.

"Fuck that!" Gray yelled and grabbed my hands then squeezed them, hard.

"Please, it was tempting!"

"Tell me that is not a permanent marker, you son of a bitch!"

Jellal took the marker out of my pocket and looked at it closely. It took a while, but we got the answer.

"Finally!" I said as I stepped out of the limbo. I might have gotten a black eye, but this isn't as bad as getting a broken leg for a year. The others came out too. We all stared at the house, in amazement.

"Woah," Sting said, as he looked around the house.

"Can I go wash up with now?" Gray asked, then shot me a glare. He looks like a demon.

"Sure. But don't rub your face too hard. You then might look like a rodent after," Jellal explained and showed Gray where the bathroom was.

The moving truck was already unpacking when we first got there, and they were almost done. I looked at the house. The color was light blue outside, and the windows were white, with a nice frame around the glass. The boys went inside and started to go pick their new rooms. I decided to stay outside, and breath in the fresh air. This is where a new chapter begins for me and the band.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, yeah... I had a long week and weekend out from school, and for me today is Sunday. Tomorrow is monday... yay. Anyway, here is Ardent Fire, Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

Why do I even bother with love? Ever since that discussion in the limbo, I wanted to know love... like how it feels. This, wasn't me and my band mates can even see it. I guess this is how it rolls now.

2 days passed, and we are still unpacking everything. The house is nice, very nice. Once you walk inside the house, you are stepping into the living room with dark wood floors, and nice tan/white wall paper. The living room has a flat screen t.v. mounted on the wall, then we have 2 long light brown couches and a glass coffee table in front, with an carpet finishing it off. Yes, we have painting and items everywhere too, if you know what I mean. The living room also connects into the kitchen. Can't explain, but it's big. We have stairs leading up to the bedrooms. The bedrooms are very, super big. But, I think Jellal has the biggest, I'm going to have to measure and make sure that I didn't get the smallest of the 5.

Even while I talking inside my head, I'm sitting in the front yard. Breathing, and being an weirdo. The grass here... it's so green. We live in Avalon, the neighborhood name that is. And so far, school doesn't start until tomorrow. Crazy. My band mates were all so excited, but not after the news. Gajeel and Sting still fight. Me and ice ass still fight too, and I got another black eye. From spilling innocent water on Gray, on accident or was it? And this was recent too. So now, both of my eyes are black. It's sad.

When I went to the store a couple of days ago, I felt like I had 'Natsu Dragneel' stamped on my forehead. Cause, every girl, I mean every girl, saw me and tackled me. The store manger had to come out, and also security, to get them all off me. I thought that they had called the cops, and I bolted out of the store with nothing. I fell like the prey and they are the predators. Once I'm spotted, no turning back. After the frightening attack, I got some damn cuts and bruises. I look like I got hit by a bus.

I sighed. Even in my head, it scares me to think about it. Not the fans, but the way I look like. In the morning, I look in the mirror and there he is, Jeff the killer. Not surprising...

"Natsu! Come inside, your on the news!" Gray yelled, from out the window.

 _'Shit', I thought._

I quickly got up and speed walked inside. When I got inside, everyone was sitting on the couches or standing and watching the news. I stood and looked at the news. A brown hair girl was talking.

* * *

 _"Hello everyone! News101 is back and don't we have some exiting news from you!" The brown hair girl started, "Yesterday afternoon, I teenager with pink hair, walked into the store, Publix, only to be attacked by young girls and even moms. News officials will give you more information._

Then the brown hair girl went off the screen, then a man with blonde hair appear and started to talk.

 _"Thank you, Srara. Like Srara said, yesterday afternoon, a young teen walked in Publix, soon to be attacked. The store manger said that... He heard girls screaming and yelling, 'Natsu Dragneel!', and when he went out of his office, he saw a bunch of girls on the fall, tackling a male teen with pink hair."_

 _"And from the police, cameras caught the boy and saw that this was Natsu Dragneel himself or was it? Also, the way he dashed out of the store, leave police to think that he might have stolen something. Police are still on the case, but now back to Srara._

 _"Alright, so now on to..."_

* * *

The t.v. turned off, by Sting, who looked like he was going to have an panic attack.

After that, my other band mates had their mouths dangling open, wide.

"NATSU!" Jellal screamed.

"That's not me! That must have been a fan dressing up as me! A big fan apparently..."

Gray grunted, knowing that's not the case. "You big idiot! Now people know we are here!"

"Natsu! Your lucky police didn't turn you in!" Jellal screamed, again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?! YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I ROBBED THE DAMN STORE!"

"BECAUSE, THAT IS WHAT POLICE THINK YOU ASSHOLE!" Gray yelled.

Rouge and Sting watched the show in front of them. Surprisingly, Rouge started to stick up for me. "If... he robed the store, he would have the item right? With the tag still on it, cause Natsu doesn't tear off the tags... which Jellal has too. So, little salamander, where is the item?"

I look at Rouge and shrug. What was I suppose to say? My band mates think I stole something from the store and now I'm wanted from the police. Great. This week is getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying guys... I'm really I'm. I been trying to work on many different chapters, on the 3 stories. So far, I have this chapter out and soon the Lucky or Lucy. But, hope ya'll enjoy Chapter 5 of Ardent Fire!**

Song of the Day: Stuck in your head, by: l Prevail

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

Ohohohohoho, I thought this week was getting better... nope. Today, I'm being called in into a court. Court! What the fuck did I do again?! Nothing. Absolute nothing! Remember the incident a while back? The store. Yeah? Well, I'm going to be judged, by a judge. Worst thought to have right now, while I'm putting on a suit.

"Damn, the tie hurts my neck," I said, pulling downward on the tie. I felt like it was strangling me.

"Not having fun with the tie?" Jellal asked, coming from behind me.

"Nope."

"It something all men or boys have to get equip with."

"Not helping..."

"Hey. Don't let that tie win," Jellal said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Ha. That has to be a joke," I replied sarcastically, finally giving up with the tie. Gray and Sting came out of their rooms, looking very sharp. Rouge came out of his room, looking very grumpy. I suppose he hated the suits just as much as I did.

"Alright! We have to go now," Jellal said, walking out of the house, with Rouge following him. Gajeel wasn't far behind, and Sting barged out of the house. Gray came up beside me and surprisingly patted my back.

"Hey, don't worry. The judge won't hurt you... only talk your ear off," Gray said, as if he is calming me down. Which he isn't. I lifted his hand off my back and walked out with him following me.

A couple of minutes later, I and the band finally arrived at the Magnolia courthouse. The limbo waited for us to get out and left when we did get out. I was amazed of how big the courthouse was from the outside. Columns that looked like that went to the sky and the courthouse was pure white. The stairs went high up, and we had to climb them. _Great._

It took a while for me to get up them, while the band was waiting for me.

"T-that w-was t-terrible!" I groaned, as I finally made it to the last step and I was painting like a idiot. I bend down, with my hands on my knees. Jellal tapped my back and a signal to get up. I look to the side and saw court men looking at me in disbelief. I finally stood up, and smiled at them. They didn't smile back and continued to walk down or up the stairs. I sighed.

"What a great first impression," Gray snickered.

"Shut up icecap!" I snap back.

"Guys! Dial it down! We are about to walk into a room, where no one wants to put up with you stupidity!" Jellal said, slapping both our heads. Me and Gray rub our heads, nodding quickly.

Rouge, Sting, and Gajeel were already inside the courthouse, sitting on a bench. Jellal, Gray, and I walked in and saw a bunch of doors, that some had a sign up that said, "Court in session!" We didn't dare make a sound walking pass the two doors entrance way. Some of the other courtrooms had their doors open, with no one inside. I felt a shiver up my spine. I been watching courtroom shows. I didn't like how the slam their wooden hammer onto their huge desk, and expect you not to jump in fear. Since the courtrooms here were so big in size, something that made a drop sound or a hitting sound, would echo throughout the whole room. I looked at Sting who was walking in front of me, looking into the empty rooms that we pass. Rouge and Jellal didn't seem so nervous, than the rest of us. I wanted to ask something, but Sting beat me to the questions.

"Um, Jellal? How come your not scared?" Sting asked.

"Well, a courtroom is not meant to scared you. It is meant to teach you a lesson," Jellal replied, fixing his suit sleeves. Sting seemed confused at first, but gradually become more relaxed at the thought.

"If the courtroom is not meant to 'scare' you, then why do they yell and throw fits when you speak?" I asked, referring to the shows I watched before.

"The shows you watched before, are nothing but entertainment."

"Some entertainment to scare you like a horror movie."

"A horror movie has nothing to do with this!" Gray said.

"So what! Watcha gonna do?!"

"Thi-" Gray was about to slap me, but Jellal grabbed his arm before he could do so.

"Do not ever slap someone in the courthouse, or so Mavis have mercy on your soul!"

Gray started to sweat drop and managed to say, "O-kay."

We arrived into a huge room, with people taking and shaking hands. A full, perhaps 4 feet benches were placed out by four rows. In front of the benches were a gate and inside the gate was two desk set apart from each other with two chairs. Then in the middle of all that, was a huge round desk, that sat up higher. On the side was more sits for other people to sit in. I was already getting nervous, from just looking at the sight! Jellal lend toward my ear and whispered, "Go inside the gate and sit on the right side of the two desk."

I nodded and did what he said and sat down in one of the seats. I look back to see the others right behind me and the gate. I didn't like this at all. After a while, more people had came in and were all ready settled into the benches behind the gate and inside as well. From a far side door, a man in a black robe came out with two policemen. _I guess that is the judge._ He sat down at the huge rounded desk. The two policemen stood in front of his desk. I notice a chair next to his desk. That must be where a client is call up to speak or something. The room feel silent when someone I saw who was very similar came from the same door. _Wait... is that the store manger?!_ Yep. It was. And he was staring at me with a glare. He sat at the other desk. Two guys with a briefcase came to the both of us and stood with their hands out. I automatically stood to my feet and shook hands with him. _He must be my internee._

"So... you're Natsu Dragnell?" He asked.

"Um, no sir. It's Natsu Dragneel," I replied, as nicely as possible.

"Dragnell, Dragneel it doesn't matter," He said, and sat down. I followed his action and slightly turn toward my band mates. I saw Gray holding his laughter. Frustrated, I turn around before I do something I might regret. The judge slammed his hammer down onto the desk making the room silent and me jump. I turn to look at the judge. The judge then finally revealed a face, that was quiet tender face. _So... the judge was a woman with long blonde hair?_ Woah... her hair looked like the sun, but shiner. The hair distracted me so much, that I didn't pay attention to what the judge was asking my internee.

A couple of hours later, the session was over. The judge got up and walked into the room she came from before. And the sunny hair was gone, and it was back to browns and blacks haired people. Which that was not a problem, but the color of her hair sweep it's way into my brain. Shaking my head, and look beside me and saw that my internee was gone. I got up and walked behind the gates. Gray jumped on my shoulders and was happy. "Nice job! You made it! Your not guilty!"

"Oh," I replied. I mean... I was happy that I'm done with this crap... but I wasn't down with the sunny hair that kept filling my mind.

* * *

 _There's a little truth behind every 'just kidding', a little curiosity behind every 'just wondering', a little knowledge behind every 'I don't know', a little emotion behind every 'I don't care'._


End file.
